Akuma san!
by Puppets-Dream
Summary: First, a scary movie scared the wits out of our main character. Then, as soon as she feels content and about to go to bed, two unexpected visitors come to her and give her one heck of a night!
1. Intro: Let's Break In!

"Hey, come one! Let's do something!

"Like what?"

"Let's bother someone tonight!"

"How about New Face?

"New body?!!!!"

"That blonde Lolita?!"

"Let's make her cry together?"

"Let's show her our family rules!!! "

-:-

"Neh, it's boring!"

"Oh. Hush Kaito-Nii!"

"Yeah, shut it, Onii-sama!"

Len was over sleeping over at a friends house that night. Rin was already fast asleep up in her room, and Meiko was out having a drinking party with Haku and will probably pass out over at Haku and Neru's house. Luka and Gakupo were going out tonight, and they said they wouldn't be back until the morning. (I wonder what they're gonna do all night T///T)

Kaito was watching the movie with the two girls, criticizing it and pointing out the parts that didn't make since to him. He wearing his regular stripped dark blue night shirt and pants, half of the buttons undone.

Miku was sitting next to Kaito on the couch, watching the movie and eating the bowl of popcorn furiously. she was wearing her sea green nighty that had a small white ribbon and trailed to her ankles, and her hair was tied in two lazy pigtails hat slumped on her shoulders instead of their regular style.

Riku was sitting on the floor next to Miku's feet and watching the film with wide gold eyes. She was wearing black short-shorts and cut off white tank that's straps always fell off her shoulders.

They were Rin's pajama's. She had to wear them because Kaito decided to hide his ice cream bars in her drawers and just coincidently turned on the heater so hot when she walked into her room she got a nosebleed. And thus melting the ice cream and dirtying all of her pajama's plus her extra Vocaloid outfit and making her whole room smell like spoiled chocolate!

What Miku and Riku were so into and Kaito was criticizing was a horror film that was about people being killed by a Murderer. The special effects were amazing, it confused and scared the wits and living crap out of the two Vocaloud teenagers.

But Kaito was trying to be the Macho Man since Len or Gakupo weren't around. He tried to play it off as if it didn't scare the crap out of him too. But Riku knew he wanted to hide behind the couch and cower like she wanted to.

As soon as the movie was over Miku was on the floor with Riku, the two on their knee's and clutching onto each other. Kaito was shaking as well, but tried to maintain his cool ook and not realy succeeding. He stood up and helped Miku up, and decided to leave the shaking blonde sitting on the ground.

"It's time or you two to go to bed." Kaito retorted, soon after being scolded by Miku helped up Riku.

Her knee's were slightly wobbly, so Miku had to badger Kaito into letting Riku on his back.

As soon as Riku was clutched onto Kaito's back, Miku turned off all the lights and the two ran upstairs, quickly turning on the hallway lights. Kaito and Miku wandered past everyone's rooms and to the back of the hallway, where no one ever ventured.

They soon came to the room Riku would be staying in that night. It was as big as her other room, and it had her black and white bed and a new dresser. And it didn't smell like rotten chocolate, but it smelled like Oranges, Rin's personal touch.

Kaito put Riku in the bed and Miku tucked the girl in like she was 4 instead of 14.

Riku was already shaking like a child, and to make it even worse is that when Miku stepped away from Riku Kaito whispered, "Be careful not to think about Murderer-san."

Riku let out a small squeak and grabbed onto the cloth of Miku's dress before she could get a inch away from Riku's bed. "A-Ano…Onee-sama! I thought about Murderer-san! Now Murderer-san'll come and get me! P-Please don't leave me alone in the dark!!!"

Miku glared and punched Kaito in the arm, then sat on Riku's bedside and patted the girls' head.

"Riku-chan, Murderer-san doesn't exist." Miku said, giving Riku a reassuring smile. "Murderer-san won't come after you. I promise."

She ran her hand through Riku's long hair and the girls' gold eyes grew heavier by the second. She was like a puppy, when you pet long enough her she goes straight to sleep. As soon as the two thought Riku was asleep, Kaito turned off the lights and Miku walked out with him, leaving the door open.

"Kiraaaan!" Riku whispered, one of her gold eyes opening. She instantly jumped up out of her bed and ran to turn on the light, then went to close the door and lock it.

She looked like a scared child as she ran around, making sure Murderer-san wouldn't come and get her. She soon was standing in the middle of her room, sighing in relief an swiping invisible sweat off of her forehead.

"Found her!"

"Huh?" Riku asked, looking around.

"The room with the white curtains?"

'Yeah!"

"How should we enter this time?"

"Just break and go for it!"

"Alright! But isn't that a little too deviant?"

"So? No matter what I do, everything I do is devilish!"

"Oh yeah, that's right!"

"Well, then, let's break in together!"

"1.…"

Riku blinked, staring at the window. "Wait……"

"2.…."

Riku's eyes widened. "Whaaaa-!!!!"

"3~!!!!!!"

Riku covered her eyes and fell on her butt when her window shattered and shards fell below the window. She blinked and looked up, her eyes wide in shock at what she saw and the things that stood before her.

"Isn't it fun to make a surprise break in?!"

-:-

**Welp! Intro to Akuma-san?! is complete. I do not own Vocaloid, only Riku-chan. Oh, and just a random thing, but i requested something and soon Riku-chan will be a MMD model. I hope she'll be cute~!**

**Please read and review, and I promise the story'll be more interesting. Hehehe.....**

**Anyway Serine is out~!**


	2. Chapter 2:Perverted Akuma XC

"Isn't it fun to make a surprise break in?!"

Riku was now scuttled up to her feet and pressed up against the wall, away from the two who were now talking like they owned the place and like she wasn't there.

The one who talked first shocked her the most. He looked exactly like Len! He did, the hair and eyes and all. But Len didn't wear a rose in his hair. And he didn't have fangs and pointy ears with a ear piercing.

This guy had a outfit that looked like it should belong to a fancy Halloween store.

He was wearing a small black spiky cape and Len's belt design was around his shoulders where his collar was popped up. The cape had a pin that was shaped like a cartoon looking skull on it. He had on a frilly shirt with a yellow jacket over it. He also had on the type of shorts Len's uniform had, but it was black and had thin white stripes, with purple belts on the bottoms. He also had purple socks and weird looking socks.

"That was kinda fun!" this one was sitting on her broken window sill.

This one was blonde as well, and had spiky hair that went to the left side of his head. He had no shirt on himself, his chest bare and a tattoo of the same skull above his heart. He had black short shorts that had a checkered black belt that was just like Rin's. He had a tail with a spiky thingy at the end an a tin but long thing in his hand, it looked like the things that devils carry around.

"Okay, so let's get down to business!" Look-a-like Len said, dusting off his hands and smirking.

Riku squeaked when their blue eyes averted to her, and pressed up even more against the wall even more. The unknown one put up a finger and waved it at her, and her feet began to move her away from te wall and towards them.

As soon as she was close enough Len2 grabbed Riku's hand and held it up in his elegantly. Then Spiky snapped his fingers again and the room began to look even bigger and more unlike her temporary room.

"Well, today we're gonna give a big welcome~!" Len2 said, smirking down at the flushed Riku.

Spiky was now floating in the air and popped up next to Riku, making her squeak and step away from them both. "To new face~"

"Cute girl~!"

"And nice butt." Spiky poked her on the butt with his Devil's pitchfork.

Riku jumped three inched in the air and covered her butt, turning away from Spiky and backing away from him.

_These guys are weirdo's!_ Riku thought, sweat dropping. They were talking like they had a audience in front of them.

She stopped when her back touched another chest, and she flushed when familiar hand touched her bare shoulder and a arm wound around her bare waist. She looked over her shoulder and was kissed on the forehead by Len2, her face going light pink to dark red.

"Huwaaa~!" Riku yelled childishly, breaking from Len2's grasp. She flailed her arms and ran away from them.

Her room now looked more like gothic stage than a room. Her bare feet even made a little noise while she childishly flail her arms and tried to look for a door. Too bad she didn't find one, there was none in sight!!!

Riku turned around to see the two smirking at her. Len2 had his arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted to the left. Spiky was still floating in the air, leaning forward to prop his elbow on Len2's shoulder and put the hand that was holding the Pitchfork on his hip. His head was tilted to the right, touching Len2's hair.

"Welcome to our special place, Ri-chan!" The two said as the same time, Len2 holding up his hand and waving around the large room.

"How'd you know my name!?" Riku asked, leaning away.

"We will take very good care of you." Spiky ignored her, and his smirk widened.

The two looked at each other before looking at the freaked out blonde girl. "Eheheh……"

"P-Perverts!" Riku accused, pointing at them with one hand while pulling up one of her shoulder strap with another. "Wh-What are you guys!? Wh-Who are you!? And what's up with the weird outfits?!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, we'll love to tell you!" they said, Spiky stuck out his tongue.

"I am the best of us, so! I'm gonna put this to you briefly, I'm Aku-MaLen!" Len2 said, pointing to himself.

"And I'm the sexiest of the two, Aku-MaVen! Spiky said, pointing to himself with his pitchfork. Aku-MaLen frowned at the sexy remark but Aku-MaVen ignored it. He gave the girl a friendly smile. "But you can call me MaVen~ Merry Person, nice to meet you so much!"

"Very nice to meet you~!" MaLen gave her the same cheerful, closed-eyed smile. He motioned around the room again. "Hey, aren't you excited for you present? You better be!"

MaVen snapped his fingers again and a colorful poster was floating in the air beside him. He raised his pitchfork and pointed to it. It said, "SHOWTIME!" on it.

MaLen pointed at it with one long yellow painted fingernail. "Soon a wonderful, exciting show is about to commence! Showtime's about to start, and you're the main attraction~! Everyone can come and see the show, except for MARIN AND MAREN!"

Then another poster appeared and there was two devil looking versions of Rin! Riku blinked as MaVen's pitchfork became a large stamp and stamped a big "**X**" on them. Then MaLen grabbed the poster and crumbled it, throwing it to the ground and stomping on it.

"DON'T COME!"

"Are you ready to except you present?" MaLen asked, raising a eyebrow at the weirded-out, confused girl.

"What present?!" Riku asked, still kind of confused.

"It's a present, so you better except it!" MaVen said.

"What present?!"

"By the power of the devil-" MaLen said, towering over the confused girl. He smirked, "We'll show you!"

"VenLenRarinrin~ Become Majokko-"

MaVen popped up out of nowhere and had that smile on his face. He had something in his hands that made Riku flush a dark red again.

"Become Majokko ~Lolita~!"

"HUWAAAAAAAA~!!"

-:-

**My Second Chapter is complete. 've never worte a humor story, so I think I t kinda sucks. **

**Anyway, please read and review.**

**~Serine**


	3. Chapter 3: Akuma Don't Know Rape

"Become Majokko ~Lolita~!"

"HUWAAAA!"

Riku covered her head and crouched down until her knee's were to her chest, and expected something to happen like them knocking her out or something. When she didn't, she lowered her hands slightly and looked up.

MaVen and MaLen were hovering over her, MaLen just standing while MaVen was actually hovering, which seemed to be his favorite thing to do. The weird thing is, he didn't have his pitchfork nor that _dreadful_ outfit in his hands. And, in a blink of a eye, he was gone and so was MaLen.

"Eh?"

Then, out of nowhere, MaVen appeared and started tugging on her shorts while MaLen started to slip off Rin's shirt straps off of her shoulders.

"Quick! Be a good girl, hurry up and undress for us!"

"EEEEEEH!?"

Riku blushed a deep red as they leaned in closer. MaVen and MaLen started to talk to themselves, ignoring the fact that she was struggling against their grip.

"Oh! This thing is in the way!!!" MaLen pouted, tugging on her straps. "Why are they're so many!?"

"It's a shirt. They're supposed to be two, MaLen."

"Who cares? It's two to many!"

"H-Hey, stop it!" Riku said, trying to push the two look-a-like Akuma's that were on top of her.

"Humph! She's struggling!" MaLen said.

He stopped trying to take off her clothes and making MaVen hesitate and soon stop as well. Riku sighed in relief and smiled happily while MaVen pulled MaLen to the side, whispering with him silently. She was happy they stopped. _Man, do Akuma know the meaning of Rape?! _

"Alright!" MaVen said, punching his fist in the air.

MaLen did the same and then pointed that hand down to Riku, pointing in a authority-like way. "Hold her down!"

"YES SIR!!!" MaVen said, saluting MaLen before pouncing on Riku.

"EH?!"

She closed her eyes while she felt a impact, and when she opened her eyes she found herself pressed against the wall, MaVen holding her wrists above her head. She blushed a deeper red while MaLen smirked, holding out a small but really sharp dagger.

"What the heck are you gonna do!?"

"I'm gonna take her shirt off now! Get ready."

"Yes sir!"

"E-EH?! S-Stop it! P-Please don't!"

"Do I hear a objection?" MaLen asked, smirking. He leaned in towards the girl until his lips were to her ear, making her shake slightly and blush a deep red. She felt his hand fall down from her shoulder to her sides, until they stopped at her hips. "There is no objection!"

"Wait! DON'T-!!!!!"

MaVen sweat dropped. "……Hey."

"Why are you wearing a bra under a pajama shirt?"

"Because I feel insecure without one, alright?! Wait, why am I explaining myself to you!? Get your hands off of me, punk!"

"Okay, once more MaVen!"

"Yes sir!"

"QUIT IT! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

"We're unstoppable, can't be stopped~! OH! Touchy~"

"KYAAAA!"

"Ooooh, her scream sounds so sweet. Do that more!"

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _**RAPE!!!!!!**_

-:-

"This girl is unexpectedly *BEEP*" MaLen said, his hand under his chin as he looked at the anime crying girl sitting on the floor.

"Huwaaa." Riku whined, anime crying. "I'll never have a white wedding now!!!()"

"Oh, quit your crying, cute girl!" MaVen said, putting his hands on her shoulders and whirling her towards one direction.

There she saw herself, and soon she realized she was looking at her mirror reflection. She was dressed up in a black corset with white straps and a black skirt that was really short and was kind of ripped. The skirt was perfect before, but Riku put up such a struggle she "Accidentally" ripped it. She also had black nylons that ended at her thighs, and black lace up boots. She sweat dropped_. I look like a gothic Lolita, great………_

"Plus, at least we let you keep your stupid but cute underwear and bra on!" MaVen pointed out, poking her and making her punch him in the head. She then short up, nose bleed and all, and smirked. "Feisty! I like that!"

"Don't you dare even try, pervert!!!" Riku said, covering her chest with one hand and pushing away MaVen's face with another. "Don't touch me! I'll beat the snot out of you, pull out your little horns, and stick them up your butt!!!"

"Oooh, sounds like a great idea!"

"PERVERT!"

"Oh~ Ri-chan~"

Riku stopped right in her tracks when she heard MaLen's voice. It was right next to her ear. She flushed, frozen as a hand came under her chin and then other appeared and went around her waist. She felt lips on her neck and she started to struggle.

"Get off of me!"

"No can do, Ri-chan. So cute! Just wanna eat you up."

"Hey, I want some of her too."

"NOT YOU TOO!"

"Of course, I love Lolita's!"

"I'M NOT A LOLITA!"

"Ooooh, she's a tsundere Lolita!"

"I'M NOT TSUNDERE!"

"Ri….Chan!"

"G-Go away!"

"Ri….Chan….."

"D-Don't!"

-:-

"PERVERTS!" Riku yelled, shooting straight up from her bed.

_BED! _Riku thought happily, glomping the covers and pillows. She giggled happily, not hugging herself and flushing with happiness. _It was just a dream~!!!! I actually wasn't being molested by those guys! Thank you Kami! You're the best thing in the world!!!!! I'll never beat up Kaito again!_

Miku came in soon after, half asleep, and asking her if she had a bad dream. She said she was alright, and Miku left Riku to giggle a little more before she fell asleep, a big smile on her face. She thought it was all over.

Until~!

-:-

**Okay~! Done with chapter 3~**

**There's one more chapter, so don't give up on me yet! Heheheh.......**

**Okay! Over and out!**

**~Serine!**


	4. End: Its His Fault!

"Wake up, Ri-chan!"

Riku yawned when she heard Rin call in her door. She had a great sleep after that NIGHTMARE of a dream. She wanted more sleep, so she turned her back towards the door and pulled her covers over her head.

"Get up! Ri-chan~!" Rin huffed when Riku didn't get up right away, and pounced on her. She then got up on her feet and started to jump up and down, and soon Riku's body was up in the air with each jump like they were on a trampoline. "Get Up! Get Up! GET UP!!!"

Riku let out a groan and opened one sleepy eye, causing Rin to stop and sit next to her. She soon opened both eyes, only to squint at the morning light pouring in through the open door. She sat up, fixing the straps and rubbing her eyes.

"Whaaaaa?" Riku asked, looking up at Rin. She looked at the clock next to her bed and continued, "What could you possibly wake me up at……7:00?! Onee-sama!??!! Why are you even up this early?!"

"If I knew, I would tell you!" Rin said, smiling. She grabbed Riku's wrists and dragged her out of bed, guiding her down the hallway towards the stairs. "Onee-chan and Nii-chan are awake as well, and Miku-Onee is making breakfast for us, pancakes!"

"Okay…" Riku yawned, wiping the sleepy tears out of her eyes.

Rin giggled and started to talk about her dreams while walking down the stairs. Riku's grogginess started to fade away as the smell of Bacon and Pancakes filled her mind, and she soon realized she was very hungry. She soon was as jumpy and smiley as Rin was, and the two blondes ran into the kitchen.

"Good morning!!" Miku called, looking over her shoulder while standing in front of the stove.

Kaito didn't say anything, he was too busy sipping his coffee and looking at the paper with his reading glasses. Meiko was also at the table, her head in her arms. She was probably still trying to get over her hangover, and if she was, Haku was probably knocked out cold back at her house. Luka and Gakupo weren't back from their trip, which puzzled the girl even more than she should be. But she soon concluded they were late, and shrugged it off.

The weird thing was, Len wasn't sitting at the table and eating a banana like he was every morning.

_Oh right. _Riku thought, hitting the side of her head lightly with her knuckles and letting a ditzy smile play on her face. _He's at his friends house! How could I forget?_

"Did you have a good sleep last night, Ri-chan?" Kaito asked, raising a eyebrow.

Riku blinked, then blushed a light pink and shook her head. She smiled and tried to play it off. "Nope! Actually……I had a wonderful dream last night! NO bad dreams at all."

Kaito huffed at that lie, and let it be. Rin, who was still holding hands with Riku, was clueless on what they were taking about. Miku just sighed, and threw the used rag on the counter and leaned against it.

"Oh, I just realized this, but……" Miku started, giving the two girls a cheeky smile. "You two are matching! That is the cutest thing!"

"I know, huh!?" Rin said, pulling the flushing girl closer. "That's why I chose her to wear these pajama's. See?"

It was true. They were both barefoot and wearing short shorts and tanks that were loose and showed the belly, the regular Rin pajama's. the only difference was that Rin's fit her more and Riku's fell off her shoulders. And Rin's were yellow and white, and Riku's was black and white. Also their characters, Riku's long hair and gold eyes and Rin's short hair and blue eyes.

"Anyway, breakfast will be ready in a minute." Miku said, waving the spatula. "So go upstairs and wash your hands and face's, girls."

"OKAY!" The two said, and ran out of the kitchen.

They were racing until they were almost to the stairs and passed the front door. But the doorbell rung and Riku skidded to a stop by using her heels. Rin stopped and waited for Riku as the gold-eyed girl called, "I'll get it!"

She trotted to the door and opened it, having a cute close eyes smile on her face. "Hello! How May I-" Riku opened her eyes and she froze when she saw who were the visitors outside the door.

The first person she was Len. It wasn't normal for him to loose his key and get locked out of the house. But who was standing next to him was the different picture. He had sandy blonde hair and it was swiped and spiky. And his eyes were blue. He looked exactly like MaVen!

Riku's face grew as red as a lobster as everyone peeked over her head and smiled at the two.

"Oh, hi Len!" Miku said, blinking. "Who's your friend?"

"This Is Ven!"

"Yo~!" Ven said, winking.

Miku and Rin squealed, while Riku just stared with a frozen look. Len and Ven looked at her and for a second she could've sworn she saw their eyes looked like they did in her dream. Right before they……

Riku fell over.

She fainted.

"OhmyGod, Ri-chan!" Miku and Rin squealed, seeing the girl fall to the floor.

When they looked closer they saw that her eyes turned into spirals, like they did when she was overwhelmed by something challenging to her brain. Len and Ven looked at each other and sweat dropped, then looked down as Kaito helped the still faint girl up to a sit.

"Well, she doesn't have a fever." Kaito said, taking his hand off of Riku's forehead. "They why is she as pink as Luka's favorite tuna!?"

"Maybe she needs some more sleep?" Ven asked, trying to help.

"Yeah, I think she does. She looks tired." Len chimed in, taking Riku out of Kaito's arms. He stood up and held the flushed girl to his chest, and her blush grew from pink to red. "I'll take her to her room. Ven, can you carry my bags?"

"Sure can!" Ven said, smiling admirably and picking up Len's overnight bag.

They both started to head towards the stairs, Miku, Kaito and Rin following them. As soon as they got to the beginning of the stairs the three stopped and watched the different looking blondes go up the stairs.

"Wow, who ever thought Len-chan would be all prince-like?" Rin smirked, proud of her brother for looking cool for once.

"I know, he looked like a Knight!" Miku said, clasping her hands together and wiggling around like a fan girl. Kaito just smiled and nodded his head, like a proud father.

Ven heard these comments and turned to Len, smirking triumphantly. Len looked at him and smiled, then looked down at the sleeping Riku. Len pulled Riku's head farther up until her head was resting on his neck.

"Hey Ri-chan, wake up~"

She flushed a light pink and her eyes soon opened. She reached up and rubbed her eyes, still sleepy. She felt a hand brush a hair away from her forehead and looked up, seeing Len.

"Len…Nii-sama?" Riku asked, blinking until she could see clearly.

Len nodded, smiling. Riku smiled back and looked to the side, seeing Ven smirking at her. She let out a loud _'EEK!'_ and wound her arms around Len's neck, clinging more onto Len to get away from Ven. Ven laughed in his hand and another was heard. Riku looked up to see Len smirking and chuckling as well. And those small fangs were showing while he was smirking. Riku let out another louder _**'EEK' **_and leaned away from Len, then realized she was in his arms.

"Ri-chan didn't think she was gonna get away last night, huh?" Len asked, smiling.

"Whaa?! That was a dream!"

"I know, so let's get the dream started!" Ven said, smirking.

"B-But, MaVen and MaLen were Demons!" Riku said, flushing a dark red now. "And horny demons, at that! Onii-sama, you wouldn't do that to me-"

"Since we're Vocaloids, we can connect when our virus walls are weak enough when we're asleep that we can invade each other's dreams without bringing viruses with us. And Ven could easily enter as well." Len explained, his smile not fitting his eyes.

"It's a very easy process, if you have the right tools and a smart brain." Ven said, shrugging.

"How'd you even know about me!?" Riku asked Ven.

"Oh, Len showed me some pics." Ven said, shrugging. "Tsundere Lolita's get to me."

"We're 15 year old boys and you're a girl who's easily subdued, Ri. What do you expect?" Len asked, looking down at her.

"WHAT?!" Riku blinked, and shook her head. She didn't believe this at all! "What about the whole argument last week with Kaito about keeping my Innocence, Onii-sama?!!!?"

"When I said that I meant you can't have your virginity taken by Kaito because I want it all for myself. And truly, when you call me Onii-sama it makes me want you even more. I know you love me more than Dell Honne and way more than Kaito, I hear you say it all the time when you talk with Rin and everyone."

_He heard that?! _Riku thought, shocked. She remembered her conversation with her older Vocaloid sisters.

-:Flashback:-

"_I love Johnny Young Bosh!" Miku squealed. _

"_I love Tuna!" Luka said, smiling._

"_I love beer!" Meiko said, drunk as she clutched onto her litter of beer. _

"_I know what Ri-chan loves~!" Rin said, poking the clueless girl on the cheek. Riku snapped back into the conversation to hear. "Ri-chan Loves Dell Honne from the Voyakiloids~!"_

"_EEEEEEEH?!" Everyone gasped and Riku flushed a light red. She shook her head and flailed her arms in protest when the questions came flooding towards her._

"_It's true!" Rin said, nodding her head and smiling her cat smile. "You should see how Ri-chan looks at Dell when he comes over with Haku. It's just the cutest thing in the world! And I think she hangs out with him more than she does with Len-chan!"_

"_EEEEEEH?! Ri-chan, you love Dell Hon-"_

"_I love Onii-sama more than Dell!" Riku innocently confessed, flushing a light red._

"_You love Kaito!?!" Everyone said in shock, and Miku looked like she was going to murder Riku. Luka blinked and said, "Wow, you really are a Tsund-"_

"_NOOO NOT HIM!" Riku shook her head and shouted;_

"_NO! I LOVE LEN ONII-SAMA MORE!"_

-:End of Flashback:-

_Oh crap. _Riku thought, sweat dropping. _He was listening._

"So, what do ya say? Wanna go with me into bed? And not for what your used to."

"……" Riku blinked, the words not registering in her mind. Tears sprung up on the sides of her eyes and she muttered, "Huwaaaa….?"

"WRONG ANSWER!" Ven said, punching one fist in the air. "Alright~!!!! Time to get this party STARTED!"

Len and Ven nearly zoomed up the rest of the stairs, Riku kicking and flailing her arms and legs.

"HUWAAAAA~~!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU ONCE I GET AWAY, KAITO!"

"I don't think you will this time."

"Yeah, what Len said."

"WHAAAAT?!!!!!!!!"

-:-

"So, let me get this straight."

Dell Honne said, standing in front of all of the Vocaloids and Ven with Meiko and their master by their side. "You all get _MY_ Ri-chan into pajama's she wouldn't be caught dead with at her age, then you let Len's hormones take over and let him take Ri-chan's virginity, and you let this boy scare the crap out of her along with that?!

"I know I brought all of my vodka with me over to Haku's house. What were going through your minds?! Do you even _have _any?!" Meiko asked, equally as furious. She wasn't this furious when Rin's virginity was taken, and wasn't this confused when Miku's virginity was taken away by Kaito.

All of them were sitting on the floor on their knee's, looking away from Meiko and Dell and their Master.

"It wasn't my fault!" They all said at the same time. They all pointed up to their master, and Riku just sat on the floor with her hands on the carpet. "MASTER DID IT!!!!!"

"What?!" Dell asked, him and Meiko whirling around to the sweat dropping Vocaloids Creator.

"Master told us his plan a week ago and told us not to tell!" Miku, Kaito, and Rin protested.

Riku raised her hand in the air. "Ano……And honestly, I've been having those dreams for a while. After my last tune-up at master's house two days ago."

"He promised to pay me 30 bucks if I help Len with his plan!" Ven said, smirking. "After all, I am Len's friend and I'll do anything for him to get laid."

"Yeah- I mean, NO! Master put more hormones in my system when I last visited him!" Len said, punching one fist in the air.

Master pulled the neck of his sweater and was sweating like crazy. He tried to calm Meiko and Dell down while backing away. "Now, now, let's not be hasty with the wine bottle and cigarette lighter……"

"ILL KILL'EM!" Dell Honne yelled, pouncing between Rin and Miku on Len, instead of Master. "I'LL _KILL'EM DEAD_!"

"DELL HONNE, ARE YOU HIGH?! GET OFF OF LEN!"

"DON'T CUT HIM!"

"DELL! DON'T BURN LEN-CHAN!"

"FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"SHUT UP, KAITO-NII!"

"FIGHT FOR YOU LIFE, LEN!"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT TOO, VEN!"

"WHAT?! DON'T- OW!"

Riku continued to sit on the floor where she was original left, sweat dropping. She looked at the ball of fighting Vocaloids plus two humans and let out a puffed sigh.

She really didn't care that Len took her virginity anymore. She really did like Len more than Dell. And, honestly, she really wanted him to take her before this whole thign started, once she thought hard enough about it.

She sighed, putting her hands on her ankles and closing her eyes like her favorite Anime Character, Naruto. But she then smiled and waited for them to stop pulling each other's hair, having the most weirdest thought ever.

_I LOVE MY DISFUNCTIONAL FAMILY!_

_-:-_

**Done! I am done with this short, slightly aqward peice of a story! Please read and review.**

**Over and out.**

**~Serine **


End file.
